No One Wants to be Alone During the Holidays
by DreamingintheDark
Summary: One Shot. Christmas Eve and Spencer Hastings is all alone. But, no one wants to be alone during the holidays, so Spencer goes over to her boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh's loft for company. Major Fluff.


_**So, I've been in the Chritmas-y mood lately, and thus this was created. Hope you don't chocke on the fluff ;)**_

_**Review please :)**_

* * *

_**I Do No Own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**No One Wants to be Alone During the Holidays**

The wind was gushing outside drifting the snow clouds down over Rosewood. Snow was pouring down in large clumps rising the previous two feet of snow up another foot. It was Christmas Eve and the street lights were flickering like lightning bugs during the warm summer nights. Most families were huddling together in front of the fire or off tucking their young ones into bed, so they wouldn't suspect it was their parents pretending to be Santa Claus as they filled stockings with Christmas goodies. Everything seemed perfect for a Hallmark styled white Christmas. Expect it wasn't adding up to be a wonderful Christmas for Spencer Hastings.

She was alone in a cold home trying to start a fire to warm her ice cold body. The big empty house groaned as the wind pushed against the outer walls. Spencer shivered a little in her thick sweater and swaddled herself tighter with the heavy wool blanket. The fire wasn't starting on the stubborn chops of wood and crumpled up old newspaper articles not complimenting the Hastings' achievements, but reporting on the Smith's house that had caught on fire a week ago. Spencer just about had it with all things going absolutely wrong today. First her heater had stubbornly broken down just before the snow storm knocked out the power lines causing the Hastings' home to go dark. Now the stupid logs were being stubborn. No sound was in the Hastings manor expect the desperate clicking of the lighter. Spencer huffed seeing her own breath exit her mouth. In a moment of anger, Spencer threw the lighter across the room not wanting to see the disappointing object.

Spencer just had to be alone during the holidays. Her parents were cooped up at Melissa's condo due to the roads being closed. Philadelphia was being pounded on harder with the blizzard then Rosewood, so their snowplows were not able to clean up the snow covering the streets fast enough. It had saddened Spencer deeply. Christmas Eve and Christmas were the only times her family acted like a normal loving family. Christmas Eve they'd bring down the artificial Christmas tree that stayed hidden away until Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Along with the tree came the very few ornaments they had. Spencer and Melissa took charge hanging the ornaments coordinately after their dad had wrapped the tree and gleaming gold Christmas lights. Their mom would be preparing a small batch of sugar cookies and English toffee for sweet to eat for their small Christmas Eve dinner. She would also be prepping the large honey ham they would be eating for the larger Christmas dinner they had the next day. Their Nanas and Papas came up to join them for Christmas dinner. They would cook the rest of the feast the next morning after unwrapping the few presents that would occupy the space below the tree. It was like they were an actual family who spent time with each other and showed emotions other then range to each other.

Even Spencer's friends were out of town-more like out of state-except for Aria. Hanna had been invited to join Caleb and his family in California for the holidays. Hanna ditched snowy Rosewood as fast she could for sunny California. Emily had called in this morning informing Spencer her and her mom had landed safely in Texas. They had flown down there to be with Emily dad for the Christmas time he had off. Sadly, Ezra and his little brother had to go home to spend the holidays were their high class family or else Aria would have taken refuge in Ezra's apartment.

The Montgomerys were spending Christmas together even though their parents were divorced. Ms. Montgomery made it even more awkward by inviting her younger boyfriend to stay with them for Christmas Eve and Christmas. Spencer had gotten the full story on the situation from Aria a couple hours prior on their hour long conversation on the phone. Aria complained how she wished she could join Spencer in the house of solitude, but her mom had warned her she couldn't leave or have anyone over. Though, having Spencer over would've calmed down the everlasting arguments over the silliest of things.

Another wind pressed against the frostbitten windows. The small candle Spencer had lit was flickering softly. Spencer groaned inwardly and looked at the brightly lit screen of her phone. It was only eleven pm, but it felt like the clocks were set back a few hours. The house was so quiet a mouse could be scampering around Spencer would've heard its little feet padding on the floors.

Finally having enough of the silence, Spencer folded the wool blanket neatly on the daybed and scuffed her slippers on the floor towards the entry by the kitchen. She pulled on her beige pea coat and wrapped her exposed neck with a fluffy white scarf. Spencer exchanged her slipper warm furry slippers for snow boots sliding them over her jeans. With a hat on her head, mittens on her hands, and the coat buttoned up, Spencer grabbed her car keys and headed out into the storm.

The blizzard was worse than it had seemed from inside. Winds were blowing the trees wild instead of a friendly wave in the breeze. Snowflakes were coming down in speedy clusters almost blinding the view in front of her. As Spencer drove down the slick streets she noticed how abandoned they really were. Not a soul in sight. Barely being able to see a foot in front of her Spencer slid on the icy streets. But, Spencer finally made it in one piece to her destination. Pulling out the key Spencer opened the Brew's locked door. The key Toby had given her to his loft was the same one for the Brew, so Toby could get in and out to his apartment even when the Brew was closed.

Knocking on the soil wood door, Spencer prayed Toby would be home. She needed her safe place. The door opened to just a crack showing her sleepy boyfriend with mused brown hair. "Spencer?" Oh, God, his sleepy voice was extremely sexy. He was in flannel pajama pants and his chest was bar. Spencer didn't see a possible reason how he would be shirtless when it had to be below zero outside. Instead of talking Spencer took a step forward and squeezed his body to her. "Whoa Spence, you're freezing! Get in here."

Spencer obliged letting herself in. it was warm in here compared to her icebox of a home. Maybe this half of town didn't lose power. Toby and her began undressing her from her winter wear. When he saw her in a sweater and jeans he chuckled. "Didn't come dressed for the occasion?"

"I was hoping my parents would come get back with Melissa sooner. The snow closed down the roads, sadly. I didn't change after I found out. Can I stay here for the night? I don't want to be alone." Spencer rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Toby petted her head holding her against him even if she was transferring her cold body heat to him; at least she was getting warm. "Yes, of course you can; you're always welcomed here. You're shivering; let me get you some clothes." Toby took her to his bedroom where he brought out an old hoodie and some fuzzy flannel pajama bottoms like his only a different color.

He exited out the bedroom door so he could let Spencer change. Even though they've already seen all of each other before, he still liked to be a gentleman and give her some privacy. He entered his small kitchen and started heating up a cup of hot chocolate. While that was in the microwave, Toby began throwing some logs of wood onto the charred ones in his stone face place. Spencer came back now looking amazing in his clothes. The hoodie sleeves went past her fingertips and the bottoms of the pajamas surround her feet luckily short enough she didn't tripped while walking in them. Her mocha curls were now onto of her head in a sloppy bun, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Toby grinned at her and gave her the mug with hot chocolate in it. "Thank you." Toby lit up a fire having the warm blaze glaze over them. Toby even turned on the Christmas tree with the colorful lights to combine with the fire light to light up the room to a dim glow. Spencer smiled at the tree remembering the memories of picking it out. Toby and she got in a little snowball fight at the Christmas tree place which caused one of the workers to come check up on them. Quickly trying to make it seem like they weren't creating a disruption, Spencer pointed at the medium sized tree in front of them. They were lucky it was the perfect tree.

The couple fell back on the couch and Toby covered them with a few soft blankets trying to keep them warm. Spencer snuggled deeper into the blanket curling her legs onto the couch. She laid her head on Toby's chest hearing his soft heartbeat beating a drumming tune. "Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight." The fire crackled and the wind howled like an untamed beast outside

"You're always welcome here." Toby sipped the last of his hot cocoa setting the empty mug down on the coffee table. "Hey, since you're her I want to give you your Christmas gift."

Toby slipped out of Spencer's embrace and slowly made his way over to the decorated Christmas tree. In the far back was the only present there hiding away until the right time. It was a small silver box with a tiny red bow on it. Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow as Toby settled back in the couch with Spencer. He pulled on Spencer's bare feet scooting her onto his lap. A closed smile showed up on his face show casing the desirable dimples. He gave Spencer the box letting her do the honors of opening it by herself. She gasped staring at the beautiful ring tucked inside occupying the box. "Toby, this isn't-"

"No, it isn't, but it is a promise ring. Do you like it?" Worry was encrusted into Toby's clear ocean blue eyes.

"I love it." Spencer whispered as she admired the silver band looking on the inside. Engraved on the inner band were the words Forever & Always in swirly cursive. "It's so beautiful."

Swirling ocean blue eyes mixed with chocolaty brown ones. "It's my promise to you that I'll love you forever and always. We'll flight off everything people throw at us staying together through it all. I don't want anyone to steal you away from me when you off at college."

Now Spencer understood the reason behind the promise ring. Toby was scared he was going to lose her. "No one could ever steal me away from you, Toby. There is no reason in the world that I'd ever leave your side."

"I know, Spence. But, you may meet someone with more success and a better education. Ivy League schools will be crawling with potential business men, doctors, and lawyers. Some carpenter with a GED won't be able to compete with them." Toby's gaze casted to the side in shame.

Spencer's eyes softened and she grabbed his chin to get him to look her in the eye. "Oh, Toby. You're not some carpenter; you're _my_ carpenter. You'll always be mine." She then leaned in to press her lips to Toby's soft ones. They kissed for a few moments when the church bells signaling midnight rang breaking them apart. Even with the howling wind beating against Toby's window you could hear the bells ding clearly. "Merry Christmas Toby."

"Merry Christmas Spencer." Without warning Toby scooped her up letting the blankets fall from her body back onto the couch. Spencer let out a small shriek cooing her head into the crook of Toby's neck. He chuckled slightly bringing Spencer to his bedroom. He dumped her on one side of the bed and got in on the other side. Spencer could now see why Toby was able to sleep without a shirt on at night as her body heat was warmed up by the cozy covers. It was so warm and comfortable. Toby flopped down on his back while having Spencer lay her head on his chest. Spencer closed her eyes and drifted off to sleeping listening to Toby's heart thump act as her lullaby.

The next morning Spencer awoke to a buzzing on the night stand next to her. She tried to reach for it, but soon realized she was trapped. Sometime in the middle of the night their unconscious bodies intertwined even closer together. Toby was spooning her with one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Their legs were tangled together creating no space in between them. Spencer sighed with a pleasant smile on her face and wiggled out of Toby's embrace untangling their legs.

Her phone was still vibrating up a storm. Spencer shut it off trying not to wake her sleeping boyfriend. Five missed calls and three new text messages. It was only ten in the morning, but the bright white snow from outside was blinding. Spencer dialed her mom's number getting a loud voice shouting Spencer. "Hi Mom."

"Where the hell are you, Spencer? We came home and there was no sign of you." Spencer paced over to Toby's window pulling back the curtains. Sure enough the roads were clear and the snowfall decreased to microscopic snowflakes floating in the air.

"I'm at Aria's house." Spencer lied remembering talking to Aria last night. "They didn't want me to be alone on Christmas Eve." Aria would cover for her.

Her mom sighed heavily. "Well, you should have left a note or a message. Can you please excuse yourself and come home?"

"Yes, Mom. I'll be home in ten." Spencer pinched the top of her nose.

"Goodbye them." The other line went dead.

Spencer grumbled at her phone call with her mother. Christmas Day and she still treated Spencer poorly. But, Spencer's frown couldn't stay on her lips when she saw her boyfriend all cuddling in the cover with his back to her. Spencer leaned over brushing his hair aside to kiss him on the forehead. Toby hummed in his sleep. Backing up Spencer began changing into spare clothes she left here and gather up her stuff. Toby was starting to stir, so Spencer wrote a quick little note leaving it on her side of the bed.

_Toby,_

_Thank you again for keeping me company on Christmas Eve. Call me when you wake up. I'm sorry I had to leave, but my mom called._

_I love you._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Spencer_

Spencer kissed Toby on the lips one last time and then exited the loft heading home to her family.


End file.
